tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Hope and Laughter
Log Title: Hope and Laughter Characters: '' Soundwave, Blast Off, Star Hauler, Starlock ''Location: Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Date: ''1/1/2020 ''TP: Harmony of Harmonex TP Summary: Soundwave and Starlock try to steer Star Hauler away from a dangerous idea; Blast Off also refuses to accept the fact he is cute! As logged by: ''Starlock Soundwave is sitting outside the gates today, just enjoying some music. It's become more and more frequent that he just plays music for the crystals these days and seems ...well as happy as he is about anything with it. Today hes playing a classic for the crystals. Don Mc Clean's American pie. Weird choice but he normally thinks them out so they must mean something. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGJqo_bkAuM Star Hauler comes rolling up in truck form and transforms into her bot form and looks around, "Hey there big man how are you today?" She looks at Soundwave. Soundwave gives a thumbs up "Good evening, Star Hauler." he says in his normal emotionless reverb. "It's been a while. Just...Chillin with the crystals today." since when has he been known to just 'chill'. Starlock would come striding over humming along with the tune, not wanting to interrupt Soundwave listen to the music... Though, Star Hauler comes up, and she smiles softly, kicking off a Crystal, and walked over the two, giving a two finger salute. "Aye.. Know, I know a weird bit of information about that song." Star Hauler smiles and nods, "good to know. They are coming along nicely it seems." She then waves to Starlock and smiles, "hey there shorty. Oh you do what's that?" Soundwave tilts his head. "Hello, Starlock. What have you heard about the song?" he asks, just settling back. It doesn't bother him that there's a couple of Autobots here. Everyone's the same when it comes to listening to tunes recently. "That songs about a band who died in a plain crash." She'd explain. "Still a good song, but damn." Starlock would nod, and gave Star Hauler a nod and a smile. Star Hauler blinks, "well that bleak." she looks at the dome and then the other two, "So how are you two?" Soundwave nods "Not just one band, three of the decade's biggest performers." He says. He extends a hand out to the stars. "Imagine this. The year's 1959, the Big Bopper, Buddy Holly, Richie Valens. Its a song about their death, but yeah. Also the change of music with the coming of the Beatles, the Stones, Rock and Roll, and yes eventually the change of the world with Vietnam on the horizon." he says. "About peace giving way to war and turbulence, and the acceptance of the American public. It means a lot of things to a lot of people." he says. "That's the beauty of good music. It can mean many things. We're sort of in one of those periods right now, with the war on the cusp of ending and the uncertainty of a new guilded age." he says. "But Maybe I just read too much into it." he says. "Doing well. Thinking about a lot of things. And you two?" "Right? It's what makes the Star wars version I heard first, by Weird Al, all the more weird." she'd chuckle, and listened to Soundwave. "Huh, thats neat bit of history." She'd smile. Starlock looked up to Hauler. "Been doing alot of work, here, and back at Iacon, works never done." She'd chuckle. Star Hauler folds her arms over her chest and nods, "well that even bleaker." She shrugs some, "more a new wave fan myself." She smiles at the two of you, "I been hauling some stuff mostly to and from Earth." Soundwave nods "My own music tastes depend on my mood." he shrugs. "I suppose I've just been doing a lot of deep thinking as I said. I wonder what the musicians will write about all this when the war's over." he says. "Yes, always working on something or another myself. Its good to see you all at work." he chuckles. "Weird Al is a great way to be introduced to some good music." he says. "I suppose Im just old like that." Starlock chuckles. "Wonder too, been writing something myself recently, still sorting it out." She'd huff, and grin. "I like Weird Al too, don't get me wrong, so that might make me a bit old too." She'd chuckle. "Glad to see you back around though Hauler." Star Hauler nods, "I been saying Soundwave you could lead that movement of music you could the first music star since the war." She smiles and looks at Starlock, "Glad to be back. I miss you two." Soundwave tilts his head. "Me? Yes. I know. If it wasn't for the war I could be a headliner at any place on Earth or Cybertron." wow. He trusts his abilities a lot. "But no. My skills must be dedicated to the empire for now." He says. "Doesn't mean I don't like to listen to music now and then." he says. "Missed you two as well, I admit." Star Hauler sighs, "damn this endless war. We should be able to follow our passions and not be just another body on the front line." She sighs and walks over to Soundwave, "I need a hug." With no other warning she scoops up Soundwave in a big bear hug. Starlock smiles, listening to his wording. "Music is good for that." She'd grin. "I hope I can get this song written and actually get to sing it soon enough." She'd nod, only to stop and /stare/ as Soundwave gets bear hugged, blinking she puts her hand to her mouth, looking slightly scandalized in an attempt to tease Soundwave slightly. Soundwave flails for a moment and then just... lets it happen "Ack! Erm.. Yes. Hugs." rather than return the hug, he stiffens a bit, looking alarmed at the hug. Star Hauler puts Soundwave back down and sighs, "sorry just needed to hug something." She smiles at Soundwave, "besides your fun to hug and cute too." Starlock stiffens and tries to hold back a snort and a giggle as her mouth twitches into a smile, almost a wide grin as she looks at Soundwave, with a raised ridge. Now what had these two been doing when she's been away? She'd chuckle at them. "Well I see someone else is getting you used to physical contact that /isn't/ pain." Soundwave admits "I'm not the best with touching. But I'll try to be better about reciprocating." he he says. At the cute comment, his optic band glows "Erm. Thanks?" he gives Starlock a help me look. "Um. Trying." He says awkwardly. Star Hauler smiles, "Well I'll help you get used to touch." She winks at Soundwave and smiles at him. Starlock's grin just broadens into a toothy smug-slag-eating grin that STARSCREAM may give when being a little shit, how cute~ "Oh maai~" Starlock says teasingly. Soundwave backs away once he's let go "Um. Maybe we should talk about um. Music or something else." he says trying to deflect. Star Hauler giggles and nods, "sure we can change the subject, "So I like New Wave, Swing, Electric Swing, and Alt Rock. How about yourself?" Starlock just keeps grinding, and crosses her arms. "I like most music, but I mean more to Rock, Punk, and metal." She'd nod. "Fast paced stuff, want to find more of that.. hopeful multiple people singing stuff." she'd explain, looking for the gener it's called. Soundwave shrugs. "I like all sort of music. Rock, Metal, punk, new wave, acapello, jazz... recently I've been on a synthwave kick, though I admit I like a good dirty dubstep every now and then." Star Hauler nods, "I tried to get into techno stuff but it just not my thing. I need lyrics in my music." Starlock snaps her fingers. "Gothic, forgot that, but I don't think that really counts?" She'd ask, raising a ridge, pointing to the other two, and then raised a brow. "There's those types of songs with lyrics, I like orchestra stuff myself but I can understand the need for lyrics." Soundwave nods "Course goth counts. I like songs with and without music. Pop music, I think my tastes peaked somewhere around 1986." he chuckles. Star Hauler thinks for a moment, "okay I like Emo too but like old emo from the the 90s." She shrugs I guess I picky about music." Soundwave chuckles. "Rumble got me hooked on classic punk. I know its sort of ironic considering what I do for a living but there's a little rebellious punk in me wanting to kick down the establishment." he says. Starlock grins, she'd take a seat near the two. "Nothing wrong with that, I think rap is on the bottom of my list, I've found little rap i've liked, more hip-hop then that." She'd chuckle, bringing out her datapad, and looking down at it intently, as she tapped the stylus on the ground. She'd glance over to Soundwave and shook her helm with a smile. Star Hauler chuckles, "you know I been wanting to do that myself. To forget sides and create a group who just want peace." She smiles at that, "to rebuild this world and the mend the the gap between our two groups." Soundwave nods "You have to stop the war first." he says. "I'm not ready to stop until..." he pauses, a bit of doubt in his voice. "Until we have the freedom we are fighting for." Starlock glances over as she listens. "..You'd need connections first, resources, people willing to help you with all the details and management... Those that can help work on connections to other factions on a political level." She'd muse as she kept looking at the datapad. "Don't wanna end up like the Dominicons who've gone about blaming both sides, and creating strained relations with anyone that isn't in their insular group." She'd mutter, and glanced over to Soundwave and nodded. "What... is that freedom, actually define it?" Soundwave shakes his head. "Unsure. I do know that my work is unfinished." he says "And it will not be finished until every trace of functionalism, all traces of the Primes, of the matrix, of all of their systems of control are eliminated. That is what Decepticonism is at its core, even if others don't remember it. I do." Star Hauler folds her arms over her chest and nods, "I been trying to find other on both sides to join me in peace with no real luck." She sighs, "So many bots are fix in there ways that's the problem as much as both sides say they want the war to end they really don't." Starlock quirks a ridge at Soundwave. "Haven't we been over this, that the matrix just was something they were abusing, and planting their own primes there for a while?" She'd ask with a raised ridge. "...Eh I don't wanna get into that tired old debate.. Anyway, Why you really should write up what you actually want, else things will keep going and going and going.." She'd grunt, frowning. "...I know, there will be those that want people tried for their crimes in the war, but honestly I don't.. see any way around that, that won't cause strife, can't punish one half, without punishing the other, but punish none and those that did do wrong get left to continue...But it's the only real option I see, no real /winning/ in that area, or happy medium." She'd look to Star Hauler. "...I've met a number, I think.. most just dunno /how/ to do it." Soundwave nods "Once those things are gone then I can discuss peace. I know it's difficult for either of you to understand why I am so stubborn about this. I ...I let it grow this far. I'm not going to stop until it's done." he says as if he personally is responsible for this whole war. Star Hauler nods, "well my idea is if I can get enough on both sides to wait until a battle and then when the order is attack on both sides those who wish to stop the fighting just turn their weapons on their leaders not killing but make them listen. If we have the numbers we can stop the fighting right there and then. Offer both sides a shared government where a cousal of 13 made from six on each side and one neutral party. Heck I'll even putting Megatron and Prime on it. From there fix this world and our people. I am not looking to punish anyone both sides have done wrong and this war gone on to long to say anyone innocent." "I'm not ether, but it's something I need to think about, in the end I think.. not punishing everyone and starting clean is the best." She says, trying to be careful, not to reveal any of her own plan.. She'd knit her ridges at that through. "It's... definitely a /dramatic/ situation, but I don't think applicable, considering Megatron and Prime's strength, not to mention what combiners maybe involved.. " She'd shutter. "..That.. no that just... death, lots and lots of death.." the dark bag like ridging under her optics is visible. Soundwave turns to look away. "I don't think you understand my position." he says. "It is not my place to make the ideas, to come up with how we go about the war. It is his. I am simply the voice, the one who makes all of it happen." He says, falling back into an old routine. As Megatron commands, he follows. Star Hauler smiles, "They are strong and I know Megatron would fight back Prime on the other hand not sure. But on both sides they are strong but they don't have the power to fight an army alone. Though I sure Megatron knows of my ideas." She looks at Soundwave, "it's the risk of trying to find others, sometimes those you invite are too loyal." She smiles at Soundwave, "Not a bad thing but one that is an issue for my plans." Starlock knits her ridges, listening to Star Hauler, biting back her words, she looks down lost in thought. Sound wave, he can probably read Starlock's thoughts loud and clear though.. she's imaging rather vividly, the sort of situation Star hauler is talking about, and it isn't ending the way Star Hauler thinks... Instead, Megatron using his cannon on those turning on him, numbers getting killed as she imagines the blast tearing through their bodies, then the numbers, and how long it would take them to die, forcefully loyal combiners of megatron's going ham, those stopped sitting ducks before a really bloody battle continues... Soundwave sends a thought over too Starlock in response. ''"Yes. I was thinking the same." he also pictures Decepticons aiming at Megatron. And then one word. Well. Three letters. DJD. He knows this would end badly. That only makes Starlock's throughs worse, as among all the gore... A faint image starts to emerge on the scene, a glimpse of a familiar, large, purple, monster.. She quickly stops her thought process. Starlock looks up at Star Hauler, the anxiety from whatever her thoughts were, had clearly made the mini-bot ill, but she just knits her ridges and smiles, trying to hide it. "Its.. It's nothing, I'm just letting my imagination get the better of me." She'd chuckle weakly. Soundwave nods "It would go badly." he says simply. "A lot of people would die." Star Hauler raise an eye ridge at the mini-con and sighs, "okay if you say so." Starlock laughs weakly. "Trust me it's... best you don't know.. just.. Things are oh so much more complicated than that." She'd sigh, rubbing at the side of her helm, trying to hide the trembling of her hand. "This is coming from someone that's faught Megatron in combat." Soundwave offers "Its easiest to understand it this way. If Megatron doesn't want something to happen, it won't." Star Hauler looks at Starlock and nods, "not saying what I want to do will be easy or simple but I think it's time the bots take control from our leaders. Leaders should serve those under them not the other way around and I think both Megatron and Prime have forgotten that. In truth until this balance is returned there will be no peace. Our people are on the brink of vanishing all together because the egos of two bots." She slams her fist into the force field she leaning against, "And will not go quietly into the night. I will save us from them." Her voice is hard and in her eyes seem to glow as she speak those words. Soundwave nods "You are brave. Just remember." he holds his temples. "There are those who would silence the bravest voices." Starlock points over to Star Hauler. "If you are to dance with Devils, you need to know what kind of devils they are first." she says simply. "S'how it goes in politics and stuff like that..." She'd huff, glancing away, trying to calm herself. "Megatron has combiners.. and a very /brutal/ group known as the DJD, or Decepticon Justice Division who are.. known to do rather horrible things to defectors and those in their path." She'd explain. "..We've had those captured, kill themselves, rather then face the horrors the DJD would inflict on them.." She'd add on softly. Star Hauler stay silence for a long time, "Well what would you have me do stand by and watch more of our kind on both sides die at the orders of war mongers. Megatron and Prime are two sides of the same coin. If they wish they could start peace talks. Split this world in two let both sides live in peace but both sides wish only to rule all." "..I'm not trying to be cruel, I am.. mostly trying to ensure you understand, what you are wanting to get involved with.." Starlock says softly, gods know she had to cope with the frustration and hopelessness in the past herself.. "...I know it's not.. Ideal, life hardly is..and frustrating! It's okay to feel these things, after all if we don't acknowledge them they'll.. just get worse." She'd explain, trying to help calm Hauler. Star Hauler sighs and stands, "yeah your right." She walks off a little way and her hammer appears in her hand. She lifts it over her head and the thruster on the back of the hammer turns on as she brings it down smashing some rumble to dust, "Not ideal is an understatement. I been in this sparked damn war since the beginning and I tired of it." "It's okay... I think a lot of people are tired of this war... I think a lot are also starting to see how futile it is becoming, even more with our planet reborn, after we destroyed it." Starlock would say softly. "...Friends made to fight and kill friends, an ever lingering cloud of darkness... Millions of years of bloodshed not just of our own... Not even aware of what we're fighting for anymore.." Starlock says softly, her optics lowering. She looks down at her Datapad. "....Things have shifted, I can tell you that much, the fact the end feels so close, so near, the fact we can almost taste and see it.. makes the waiting all the more painful.." Starlock would blink trying to force back the tears she felt welling. Soundwave finally says "I started this war." he says. "But its grown out of my control now." Star Hauler places her hammer on her shoulder letting it rest there and sighs, "I hope your right. I honestly don't want to do any of my plan to risk everything for peace but I see no other way to end this..... Well other then killing off all bots everywhere. That idea did cross my mind. It would be easy just infect the worlds with the rust plague. We all be nothing but dust in the wind after that." She looks back and there are tears in her eyes, "sometimes I think that be the best mercy for all of us." Soundwave nods "You can't fight if you aren't alive. I think Pharma prescribe to that mentality." "...It's.. very easy to feel that way, specially with what all we've done to each other and other races..." Starlock says, glancing away. "Well, I know it's hard, nothing worth fighting for is easy...But believe me.. I see other ways.. Ways I can't say, because if I do, they may be subverted easily if their found out.." Starlock says cripticaly, her optics soften, and she pushes herself up over, and goes to sit beside Star Hauler. "...Don't give up on that hope though, okay?" She'd say, patting the bigger Femme's armor, glancing to Soundwave, shuttering. "We.. We don't talk about that monster." She'd hiss. Star Hauler raises a eye ridge to Starlock and hmmms, "I see. What's running in those circuits there Starlock?" She frowns at the name Pharma and shakes her head, "don't compare me with that monster." Soundwave pauses. "Just saying. Be careful of that line of thought. Pharmas and Tarns don't start out being that way. They have an idea and it gets out of hand." Starlock gives a soft smile. "...Peace is fragile, the path to it even more so and thin... one needs to ensure that once the spark is ignited, that is will immediately erupt into a uncontrolled wildfire." She'd grin slightly, closing her optics, she though is aware Soundwave is there, and glancing back to him. ".....Information is power, so is knowing how to apply that information, keeping quiet, speaking at the right times, showing that there is another way by actively doing.." She'd take a vent, feeling the stress from it all alone. "...It's.. so complicated, one slip could end it all so.. its hard.. to even begin to explain.." Star Hauler Sighs, "like I am brave enough to end it all like that. I don't have the will to do such a thing." She lets go of her hammer and it vanishes into subspace, "I just a small bot in a big bot body." Soundwave nods as Starlock pretty much hits home with him. "You are wise. strength is only part of what you need. Information though. Information is everything." he looks down "We're all powerless. Maybe even Prime and Megatron are. Maybe this is the will of Primus." Star Hauler nods, "I understand the need for information but I am no spy that why the first bot I approach was." She looks at Soundwave, "Him. If I could of won over him I could had the best spy ever. Sadly your to loyal is to strong." "..And that's okay, it's one of the /hardest/ paths there is, its stressful as /hell/ too, I wouldn't wish this on anyone else." She'd smile weakly. "Most would of given up by now, honestly, a lot of have, and I've seen how pessimistic and jaded they've become from failing." She'd give pause, thinking back to Imager. She'd glance down at the ground trying to find the words she wanted. "...Why I've gotten so far is because I am not alone.. well I am but.. The voices, the songs I hear pleading when.. that small flame of hope of theirs is reginited is.. what keeps me trying despite wanting to give up as well.. I /have/ to try." Soundwave 's voice goes a bit flat. "It's alright. You're Not the first and won't be the last who tried to manipulate me away from the cause." he says. Star Hauler shakes her head, "No Soundwave I was not trying to manipulate you. I gave you an offer I honestly wanted you on my side for your skills as a spymaster but also because I think deep down your spark is pure and you want peace." Starlock gives a snort at Soundwave's tone. "See that's /exactly/ how I feel when you try to do it to me, buddy." She'd grin back at Soundwave, before looking back to Star Hauler. "Pure? no, not even mine is pure." She'd glance away to Soundwave, sending him a thought. "(You Hope...)" Soundwave tilts his head. "I've been called many things." He says sounding confused. "But pure and peaceful? That's a first." he says. He gives Starlock a glare for a moment. Star Hauler smiles, "well by pure I mean not evil and not war hungry. "This place proves it. You stand here with two Autobots and you are not trying to kill us. Yes this is a neutral place but no one enforced that rule all who come here agree to it. Do you think Megatron would stand here with us? No I doubt it I think he would kill us on sight. You seem to want more then war and death it's why I asked you." Starlock gives Soundwave something of a smelt eating grin sending a thought his way. "(That's right you naughty boombox! I figured out you're just as much of a hopeful fool as me.)" A chuckle form Starlock couldn't help but slip out as she looked back to Star Hauler. "...You're right, he wouldn't, he almost destroyed this place again, but quick thinking and a well placed shot, knocked him off the roof." She'd explain. "....I'm under no delusions that Megatron will every lay down that cannon of his, but on the 1% off chance he does? I'm willing to hear it." Starlock nods and glances over to Soundwave. "...Heh should hear another Decepticon I know, he acts all big and tough, but he's honestly just a big protoform trying to act like he knows what the heck he's doing, when really, he doesn't, and just scared." She'd chuckle. "...I have to keep people's names scarce, because if I say them aloud, they could be put in danger." Soundwave nods "The crystals are important." He says softly. "Their sound must be protected. I can try to distract Megatron from attacking but if he's adamant there will be no controlling it." Star Hauler nods, "well that's good I would hate to see this place gone again." She then lifts a eye ridge at Starlock, "Well when we are alone you need to give me that name he sound like someone I would like to get in my plans. You know away from the loyal master spy." She looks at Soundwave, "no offense Soundwave but I can't let you in on details after all." Starlock gives a smile and gives Soundwave a apologetic nod, before smiling up at Star Hauler. "...Don't give up, yeah? Just remember, you need to look into other ideas, do what you can to make others lives around you better, the smallest things like that, can go a long way to change minds." She'd smile. "Specially with how much we've lost... Haha could you imagine if you had a detailing shop in one of the neutral cities?~" She'd grin. "Oil baths, buffing sessions.." She'd open an optic up. "I know /quite/ a few who'd enjoy that." "...Its goals like that, that also help." Soundwave chuckles. "No offense taken. If you need your space let me know." He says. "Picture this: sitting in an oil bath listening to music while someone details your feet hmm. Living like an emperor." He says. "Would be fun for an hour or so." Star Hauler looks at Starlock, "well I might need a cute minicon to reach spots I can't reach." She smiles and winks her eye at the minicon. She then looks at Soundwave, "na I can talk to her later." Speaking of people who would enjoy an oil bath (or any form of pampering, really) a certain brown-and-purple space shuttle comes rocketing into audio and then visual range. Blast Off may be the smallest of various space shuttles but hey, he's the most MAGNIFICENT! Or so he'd tell you. He flies by, noticing the group gathered outside the shield, and lands, nearby, transforming and eying the two Autobots while asking Soundwave, "You have everything handled here, Sir?" Starlock can't help but laugh. "Oh primus, that reminds me of a time I got suuper pretty detailed for this party, but the problem was, this was back when I was a newbie in the military field, and this was a military party.. Everyone else was so casual, I stood out like a sore thumb!" She'd laugh her optics glowing as her face lights up slightly pink, placing her hand over her face plate. "Everyone was staring at me, I felt so silly." She'd then blush further and squints at Star Hauler, only for her attention to go to Blast Off... another of her projects. "She'd smile and wave to the shuttle." Soundwave nods "Everything is under control, Blast Off." he says in his normal emotionless tone. "We are just philosophising, if you wish to join us." Star Hauler looks at the minicon and laughs, "next time invite me I'll walk in shining like the sun. I love being detailed no matter the situation." She then looks at Blast off as he lands and she shakes her head, "easy there we come in peace." Blast Off nods to Soundwave, relaxing... just a tiny bit. Not that he's ever THAT relaxed. "Philosophizing? With Autobots?" He asks, his own voice cultured and rich but containing a flat notes that echoes Soundwave's, but doesn't quite reach his level of monotone. He eyes Starlock, just looking at her a moment as she waves to him, not returning the gesture. However, he DOES seem to think about something a moment before stating, "There's no shame in dressing up for a social function- especially as a shuttle. We have a certain... image to keep, after all." He sniffs haughtily at Star Hauler, now eying her... he hasn't seen her much before. "As long as you don't start shooting, neither will I." He lifts an optic ridge, "And who would you be, anyway?" "Watch this." Starlock says in a whisper to Star Hauler. "And a third spacer joins the party." She'd grin, leaning on her hand as her finials twitch up as she watches Blast Off's body posture and tone. Soundwave nods "It happens here." he says with a shrug. "If we will respect Harmonex's neutrality we must accept the Autobots as well." He lets Blast Off introduce himself, just being quiet for a moment, perhaps thoughtful. Star Hauler laughs, "I like this this con, he's after my own spark. I am Star Hauler an autobot like Starlock here who also a space craft. Though more for hauling cargo then war or medical work." She folds her arms over her chest, "and who are you little bot? That optic ridge lifts higher at Star Hauler. "Another spacer, hmm?" He mutters to Soundwave, "As long as *they* behave, we will." Then he speaks more clearly to the new spacer, "There's... also nothing wrong with being a cargo hauler. I do that myself quite a bit when I'm not engaged in other work." Then Blast Off sorts of squints at her at that last "little bot" comment. The shuttleformer just stands there, staring at her flatly, /eye to eye level/, and places a hand on hip. "...." He says nothing else for a long moment before taking in a vent of air and deciding to IGNORE that statement. "I am Blast Off, sniper and space warrior extraordinaire for the Combaticons. I have *many* talents." He also has a huge ego, apparently. Starlock smiles at Blast Off. "Well.. true, I really should be a bit more confident... It was.. nice, to be like that, despite how embarrassed I was being one of... three? who really got fancied up for it." She'd smile wide, looking wistful. "Was before I had my space alt-mode... I had gotten all this star and space themed silver detail pattering done on my armor, and had a lot of matching silver jewelry added on with my cape." She'd point at the small piece of jewelry on her 'tiara' like horns. "Where this came from actually." Star Hauler then looks down at Starlock and smiles, "it looks good on you. You should wear more." can't help but smile as she watches Blast Off reaction to her comment and giggles a little, "Well I pleasure to meet you Blast Off." She offers a hand to the large bot. She then smiles more, "not ashamed of my job in fact I enjoy it I get to travel all over. Blast Off looks over at Starlock. "Hmm." His head tilts as he studies the Autobot. "So you weren't originally *built* a spacer?" Then Star Hauler *offers her hand* to Blast Off. The Combaticon does a near-double-take at that, now staring intently at that hand in what could almost be taken for panic. "Uh." His wing elevons twitch and his arms jerk back slightly. His violet optics even go a bit pale as the standoffish shuttle is suddenly in massive conflict between wanting to stay as far away from people as possible- and acting like the gentlemech he fancies himself as. "..." There's a choked little sputter again, and then suddenly his hand seems to decide for itself, despite him, and somewhat stiffly reaches out. Mustn't be rude... must be a ... gentlemech. Blast Off bows down, not "kissing" the hand, per se, but making the polite gesture. "A... pleasure." He almost sounds confused and alarmed while saying that, but manners MUST be followed! Star Hauler smiles and holds the hand tightly, "I should warn you.... I'm a hugger." With that she pulls Blast Off in close and wraps her arms around him in and great big bear hug, "Much better." "Nope, I wasn't forged one.. Well, technically I was made a triple changer, my t-cog has the ability for three, just the third mode didn't..." look for the words. "Never happened." She'd say before putting her cheek back in her hand. "So yes, I was a dirty Ground-pounder first." She'd huff. She couldn't help but break into a giggle fit at Blast Off, the poor shuttle looked and sounded SO confused and uncomfortable. "Oh my primus, Star Hauler, you need to stop confusing cons like this!" She'd laugh, almost falling back off of her perch. Soundwave is recording of course. "Ah. Are you happier being a shuttle?" he asks, letting people know hes there. There's a split second there when she mentions being a hugger and Blast Off's face snaps up to stare at her in a frozen panic before he's enveloped in a hug. "!!!" The sound he makes is like the strangled cry of a fly caught in a web mixed with the loud, wavering wheeze of shuttle engines revving in surprise. For a moment, he doesn't know how to even react. All he can do is freeze and wait, optics wide and nearly white, as the whine turns to whimper and then falls to silence again. His stare turns to Starlock as she laughs, then he finally starts jerking back, engines huffing loudly again in protest. *HUFFFFFFFF*! Sorry, everyone else, standoffish shuttle must escape this indignity first! Star Hauler lets him go when he tries to pull away and smiles, "much better I needed a hug." She grins at Blast Off and gives him a wink, "That was fun we should do it again sometime." she giggles some, "Also I'm a triple changer I have a ground form and a spacer form." Starlock is unable to keep the strangled laughter down, and instead it comes out as a silent choked out laugh with tears welling up, she'd cough. "O-Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" She'd giggle at poor Blast Off. She'd try to calm herself taking a deep vent, and clearing her throat. "Heheh.. I.. I really enjoy both my modes, it just.. feels so natural, and freeing.. Like it was supposed to be there~ Heheh.. helped me get over my fear of heights." Soundwave records. He can't help it. This is too good. He does give a little chuckle. "You should ask people before you hug. Not that this isn't amusing." He says. "I'm glad you enjoy your shuttle mode. Its always good to be happy with your form." Blast Off pulls free and stagger back, staring at Star Hauler, optics still wide and pale, vents coming ragged and rapid. It takes everything he has not to just fly off in a fluster right then and there, though his general twitchiness betrays the inner conflict. When she *winks* at him, he scrambles further back, hiding- I mean standing- behind Soundwave. "...." When Starlock bursts into laughter again, the scaredy shutt-I mean mighty Combaticon warrior whos' just, uh, taken a *tactical* position behind Soundwave, that's all!- seems to regain a bit of his composure. The annoyance he suddenly feels has him straightening himself out and brushing himself off with a grumpy *hufff!* Then he takes in a deep vent and tries to pretend NONE of that ever happened! Though he does give Soundwave a quick glare at the *amusing* comment. AHEM. He sticks his nose up in the air, haughty tone taking hold once more. "Well. I." He swallows, coughs again. "I would say..." Frag it's hard to even think- THINK! "I would say that it's a shame you weren't forged that way, but I can certainly understand the desire to *be* a spacer." He eyes Star Hauler suspiciously a moment before trying to pretend he didn't. Star Hauler chuckles a little, "yeah I should but this is more fun. You cons are so cute when hugged. When Blast Off stares at her again she winks at him again before moving back to Starlock and sitting on the ground, "She and I are the same that way didn't have my spacer form until well into the war. I was on the front line for a long time and before that I was a glador before the war." Starlock grins widely. "He's right Hauler, don't wanna end up stabbed or shot, I think lotta these guys have so much PTSD regarding touch that it... Yeah, juust be careful an ask... I won't lie though." She'd nod, and grin, biting on her knuckle to suppress another giggle. "It is pretty cute." ooh poor, poor, poor Blast Off, she's grinning at him. "Who names a Mini-Bus, Starlock, after all?" She'd ask with a raised ridge as she regained her composure. Soundwave freezes, letting Blast Off take all the autobot attention and be the cute one. Maybe if hes really still they wont do the same to him. That wink from Star Hauler has Blast Off flinch again, and then Starlock is grinning.... The Combaticon *HUFFFS* at them both, crossing his arms, armor plates ruffling- then straight out fluffing angrily at getting called - CUTE- how DARE. He sucks in a deep vent of air, optics now flashing a more normal color as he stares back at her... then he notices Soundwave over there just freezing and... waaait a minute here. He squints at the other Con, then looks to the Autobots. "I am /not/ CU- how can you *possibly* say- there is *no* way-" He suddenly flings his hand at Soundwave. "Hey, HE's the one with the cats and... and BIRDS and bats and whatnot!" Talk about throwing your fellow Con under the star-bus. Star Hauler smiles and stand deciding to mess with Blast Off more and walks over reach over and in a sexy way (something she seen on human TV) stroke his cheek, "but your so tall and good looking on can a Bot not want to get closer to you." Soundwave nods "Oh don't sell yourself short, Blast Off. You have so much to offer that shuttle." Oh hes throwing Blast Off right back. Starlock breaks into a chuckle at Blast Off not being able to compute the fact that, yes, he is adorable, and she just shakes her head. "My gosh you are AWFUL." Starlock calls to Star Hauler, giggling and looks to Soundwave, and then to Blast Off as Soundwave shoots back, her grin getting bigger and bigger. "And this is how accidental cross faction romances happen in books." Starlock chuckles with a shrug. Soundwave ponders to himself. On one hand, he could tell her Blast Off's taken. On the other knowing he's with another mech might make her try harder. Hmm. Blast Off flinches as Star Hauler approaches and tries to stroke his cheek and -"That's IT!!" He jerks away and steps back, swinging his arms out, making a cutting motion as he swings them wide. "That's IT!! NO TOUCHING! You want to SHOOT me like a PROPER Autobot then let's get to it but this-THIS!!" He starts flailing. "THIS- you CAN'T- You-" he stops his sputtering as Soundwave speaks, stopping to stare at the mech. "NOT. YOU. TOO!" Now he's huffing and stepping back, staring at them all in a flustered panic. Then Starlock mentions books and romances and he stops and stares at her. "That's- THAT IS NOT...." He stops, then blinks. "...." "Frag, that ....is true," He suddenly admits with almost a squeak. That causes another flinch and it appears the shuttle's had enough, he turns, preparing to get the HECK OUTTA HERE. Soundwave blinks. "Me?" he asks. "No, you don't have to worry, Combaticon." he says flatly. "I do not intend to hug you." Star Hauler giggles and cocks one of those wide hip plats of her and places a hand on it, "Relax space cowboy. I'm just teasing you. I'll stop now just relax." She looks at Soundwave, "Why are all con scared of a little contact? Don't you guy have fembot on your side?" Starlock just gives him a big amused grin. "Should come back and chat sometime! Promise they'll behave next time! Who knows could talk about something else!" She'd call to Blast Off. "I imagine they don't get much physical contact outside of.. well... Fighting." She'd say with a cringe and knitted ridges. "So they're kinda be.. adverse to such, cause a lot of negative stigma attached to it, that and I think there just people who don't like being touched, unless like, they really really trust the person." She'd explain. Soundwave pauses. "Yes, we have femmebots. I wouldn't hug them either." He says. "People don't normally touch one another for no reason like that. Starlock is right." He says. Star Hauler sighs out, "that's sad. Touching and being touched is one of the joys of life. You know how great it feels when someone uses a buffer to get me all shinny and clean. It's wonderful." "I'M NOT SCARED!" shouts the shuttleformer at Star Hauler while standing rigidly with fists clenched and getting as far away from these scary femmes as possible. He just huffs at Starlock. "I'm- I'm a space shuttle! I need SPACE!!" He stops and staaares at Star Hauler at that last comment, then sputters and flees, transforming and flying away as fast as he can go! Soundwave blinks and watches Blast Off go. "Personally, in my line of work. Being touched usually means you're compromised." he says. "Some people are just shy." Starlock hehs. "Tell me about it Hauler.. I gotta lotta the same issues.. Touch normally means pain." She'd smile weakly, rubbing the back of her helm. She then watches Blast Off FLEE like his life depended on it! She lets out a whistle. "...Poor guy, hope he comes back, does seem nice to talk to when he's not trying to save face." She'd chuckle. Category:Logs Category:2020 Category:Harmony of Harmonex TP